


Tea in bed

by fengirl88



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even sober, Charles is not a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea in bed

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Чай в постель/Tea in bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968798) by [Deiko (Gellert)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko)



Even sober, Charles is not a morning person. In the years when he was drinking too much and overdosing on Hank’s serum, he wouldn’t see daylight till the afternoon, and then only through shutters and blinds.

These days, Erik coaxes him awake with tea and kisses, and Charles grumpily admits that it’s almost worth waking up for.

“Only almost?” Erik says, in mock-offence.

“It’s true you make a lovely cup of tea,” Charles teases him, and yelps in protest when Erik pokes him in the ribs.

“Took you long enough to train me,” Erik murmurs in his ear. 

He presses a kiss to that spot just behind the ear that makes Charles shiver and sigh, and another to his collarbone, this time with a hint of teeth.

 _Let an old man have his tea first_ , Charles grumbles. But he’s never known how to resist Erik in the mornings: Erik’s cock hot and eager against Charles’s hand, Erik’s long fingers tracing a slow line from his throat to his navel…

Charles moans softly and surrenders to the pleasure of the moment. The metal band around the teacup means the tea will be just right when he finally gets to drink it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to theicescholar for suggesting something with cuddling, and to listerinezero for their [headcanon about Charles and Erik in the mornings](http://listerinezero.tumblr.com/post/117227266960/headcanon-sharing-time-its-your-turn).


End file.
